


Attribution

by byuneebuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hacker AU, Not Beta Read, Political Intrigue, Violence, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuneebuns/pseuds/byuneebuns
Summary: Kim Doyoung is a wanted hacker and you're a special agent assigned to capture him.UPDATE: As of 5/28/18 this story is officially on a mini-hiatus. When I started writing this it was intended to be a oneshot, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I wanted to keep it going. Unfortunately that means I didn't have a detailed plot or an ending in mind when I wrote it, and that has presented me with the challenge of trying to sort those details out now. I want to take my time with this and make it a story that I can be proud of, so please be patient with me. Thank you!Cross-posted on Tumblr @ byuneebuns.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but here we are.

“Target in sight. He’s southbound, on foot. Alone. Requesting permission to pursue.”

“Granted.”

You replaced the burner phone in your pocket and padded silently down the sidewalk, your prey only about 100 yards ahead of you. He was dressed rather plainly in a black and white jacket over a blue turtleneck with black jeans. 

If you hadn’t known better you would have thought he was just a normal college-aged kid, not a notorious and skilled hacker that had accessed top secret information illegally and sold it. You didn’t know the exact details of what he’d taken or how. All you knew was he had done enough to make big waves in the wrong places and now some of the most powerful world leaders only wanted him alive to figure out how he’d done it before they erased him from existence.

* * *

He made a sharp right, escaping the crowd and opting for a winding alleyway. You clacked your tongue in annoyance. The narrow alley would provide little cover and even less ways to defend yourself from an attack if he caught on to you. You weighed your options: you could follow him directly, potentially walking into a trap, or you could circle back around and meet him at the exit...if he didn’t dodge you before you got there.

You took your chances with the alley. If you lost Kim Doyoung he could escape you permanently, leave the country and have a new identity before you could even finish being fired for incompetence.

As you rounded the corner, your stomach sank. He was nowhere to be seen. He hadn’t been far enough ahead to have a substantial lead, which meant his disappearance was confirmation that he knew you were following him. You hadn’t expected this to be easy, of course, he was a genius and knew he had a target on his back. You continued walking through the alley as if you were undaunted while remaining on high alert, eyes scanning every shadow for movement behind your sunglasses. 

You stopped walking and raised your arms without hesitation when you felt the cold, familiar presence of a gun barrel at your back. 

“Don’t move. Don’t speak. I don’t want your bullshit. Just keep walking forward.”

You obeyed silently, still scanning the area for something in the environment you could use to turn the tables but there was nothing. You should have noticed how barren it was. This was planned. Far in advance. Why hadn’t intelligence known about this? 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

You were nearing the end of the alley when you saw your chance: there was a deep pothole in the pavement and if you stepped in it there would be the tiniest, briefest disturbance in his focus that you could use to try and take his weapon. It was farfetched but it was all you had. You could already see the black car with heavily tinted windows parked on the street that was doubtlessly your destination.

Fight or Flight.

You stepped hard into the pothole, felt his pistol bounce along your spine from the sudden change in height, and spun around to face him.

For one glorious, mesmerizing moment you felt victorious. A small triumphant smirk adorned your lips as your sunglasses flew from your face, clattering to the floor. Everything was moving in slow motion. You grabbed his wrist firmly, forcing his gun away from you as you stared at him up close for the first time.

All the best moments in life are truly fleeting.

You felt cold, sharp steel at your throat as Doyoung’s flinty eyes bored into yours, wholly unimpressed.

You swallowed roughly, maintaining eye contact and keeping your face free of expression as you felt the knife cutting a thin line in your neck from the pressure.

“I’m surprised that you even attempted that. A talented field agent such as yourself must have known by now that I’ve had this area thoroughly mapped out and that your chances of success were minimal at best.” 

He sincerely looked anything but surprised. He didn’t look like he knew was a surprise actually was. 

You were shocked, and moderately disgusted with yourself, to realize that Kim Doyoung was extraordinarily handsome. Why was he a criminal instead of a model? The only crime someone like this should be committing is stealing hearts. His eyes were round and cat-like, and something about his face was distinctly bunny-like. It would have been very endearing if he wasn’t holding a knife to your throat.

“Release my wrist.” He said simply, without a trace of emotion.

You followed his command, resigning yourself to the ever slimming hope of another chance at escape.

“Stand at my side. We will walk to the car together. I will open the passenger door and you will enter it and keep your hands on the dashboard where I can see them. Please do not make me murder you in public, there are children.”

You obliged silently again, shivering a little when you felt his arm snake tightly around your waist, and allowed yourself to be led to his black sedan. You followed his instructions to a tee, knowing full-well your chances of survival would be virtually non-existant if you didn’t at this point.

He slid into the driver’s seat and shut the door, turning to face you as he drew his gun and aimed it at you point blank once more. 

“You have a pistol at your hip, another in your bag, and a third strapped to your ankle. A pair of switch blades up your sleeves and the lipstick in your bag is pepper spray. Take out your weapons, one at a time. Remove the magazines from your guns and give them to me first. Remove your shoes and socks. Then hand me your bag. Keep your hands on top of your head when they aren’t in use.”

You nodded once, the perfect picture of cooperation as you diligently followed Doyoung’s instructions. He inspected the contents of your purse individually, tossing them in an unmarked black bag one by one. He smirked at the cell phone as he tossed it in the bag. 

“You know there’s a tracking device in that, right?” You couldn’t stop yourself from saying, curious if he was testing you. He only smirked in response, the first actual facial expression you had seen him make.

“I was wondering if you could smile,” You said without thinking.

“I think I liked you better when you were silent,” Doyoung replied, a smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Content with his inspection of your belongings, he started the engine and started driving. He pulled into an apartment complex a few blocks away and threw the bag that contained everything you owned (including your purse) into the dumpster around back. He turned to you and held out a silk necktie. You didn’t need to wait for his instructions to know what his intention was. You sighed as you tied it tightly around your eyes, obscuring your vision.

It felt like you had been driving for years and you were so exhausted from the adrenaline rush, you weren’t sure if you had drifted off to sleep or not when Doyoung lightly shook you by the shoulders and pulled you out of the car, leading you somewhere by the hand. 

You heard a door slam behind you and your bare feet hit plush carpeting. You nearly jumped when you felt hands in your hair before you realized it was your blindfold being removed.

You blinked several times, trying to adjust to the lighting. You were standing in what might have once been a small warehouse that had been modified to be a rather comfortable looking apartment. There were large computer monitors and servers in every direction and what appeared to be a rather sophisticated security system.

You felt Doyoung’s pistol in the small of your back again and you couldn’t help laughing lightly.

“Is that really necessary?”

“Enter the first room on your left.”

It was his...bedroom? A large king sized bed was in the center of the room against the far wall and there were little in the way of personal effects. Spare computer parts lay strewn about a work desk. All of the furniture was sleek, black, and modern. You mentally giggled at how befitting that was of a hacker.

“Remove your clothes,” He commanded.

“...What?”

“I’m not asking again.”

You fidgeted nervously. You hadn’t expected this. You stripped slowly, trying to keep bile from rising in your throat as you exposed yourself entirely to Doyoung’s cold gaze.

“Throw your clothing in a pile and put these on.” He said, handing you a black turtleneck, black jeans, and a bra and panty set. You slid them on, unable to hide your surprise when you found everything to be the perfect size.

Doyoung coughed lightly, seeing the surprise on your face.

“Your agency’s records are very...thorough.” He said, a little awkwardly, the slightest hint of a blush on his ears.

“I thought you might just be a good guesser,” You retorted, blushing as well.

He said nothing and picked up your agency clothes and started combing through them carefully, presumably looking for tracking devices or other bugs.

“Shouldn’t you have done that before we came to your, uh, bat cave?”

“There are counter measures in place that deactivate any primitive technology your agency might have under its employ, I’m more concerned with studying what they are equipping their agents with. Which, it seems, is next to nothing at this point. To be frank, it’s almost as if they intended to give you to me freely, which is...intriguing.” He was chewing his lip and eyeing you thoughtfully.

You frowned at the information he’d shared. Given you up? On purpose? Were you bait? The thought was nauseating. You’d known when you pursued this career that the moral gray area would have to be toed from time to time but to be used as a mere pawn was still...disconcerting.

“I can see from your face that you were unaware of this. Not to worry, whatever their intentions were they will have no adverse affect on my plans whatsoever. As long as you cooperate with me there is no need for me to hurt you. While you are here you may treat this as your home. Do not touch anything without my permission or try to leave the premises.” He said sighing as he ran one hand through his hair.

“You must be tired. Please feel free to sleep in my bed, I don’t have a spare.” He turned on his heel and made for the door without waiting for your response but truth be told you were so exhausted that you had little desire to argue or continue talking. You curled into his bed and fell asleep before you so much as get under the covers.

 

* * *

 

Your eyes flew open, darting to and fro as your hand groped for the pistol on your hip. Panic hit you like a freight train when you found nothing. You took in a deep breath, peering through the darkness at your unfamiliar surroundings, exhaling only when you memories of the recent catastrophic events started flooding back to you.

You failed. You were captive. What he said earlier echoed through your skull, _it was almost like you were supposed to fail_. It could have just been a form of psychological warfare on his part, but you couldn’t help agreeing that it was bizarre that intelligence had been so clumsy. They should have known that was a trap. 

You shifted uncomfortably in the bed, trying to clear your mind from unpleasant ideas, and stiffened when your leg brushed against flesh. Doyoung was laying next to you, his chest rising and falling gently in peaceful slumber. You stared at his face, looking for any indication that he was awake, and slowly reached for your pillow.

You were explicitly instructed to capture him alive but circumstances were different now. Your life was at stake. You didn’t know what he planned to do with you and you didn’t want to find out if you didn’t have to. 

You sat up, raised the pillow over your head slowly and brought it crashing down towards his face with all the strength you could muster, leaning into it with the full force of your body weight. A strong bicep looped around your neck as Doyoung rolled out of the way, dodging your attack, pulling you backwards and crushing your trachea. You dropped the pillow and crashed backwards into Doyoung, hoping to throw him off balance. 

He fell back on to the bed and you were on top of him now, your back pressed into his check, his bicep still strangling you. Your legs kicked towards his groin, forcing him to release you and shove you away from him. You landed on all fours in front of him, gulping air, and tried to roll off of the bed. He caught you before you could make your move, wrapping his arms around yours and pinning them to your side, his legs tightly wound around around your hips, immobilizing you.

“Stop struggling or I’ll tranquilize you.”

You stilled. You would need your presence of mind to escape, being drugged wouldn’t do you any favors.

“Are you finished now?” His voice was soft, his breath tickling your ear.

“Yes.”

His grip didn’t loosen.

“Will you please let me go now?” You snapped, frustrated from another failed attempt at besting him.

“No. I’m comfortable like this. You also just tried to murder me.” He said matter-of-factly, resting his head on your shoulder.

You flushed at that, suddenly aware of the very compromising position you were being held in.

“Why do you want to escape?” He asked suddenly, catching you off guard.

“What kind of question is that? I’m being held captive. I don’t know what you’re planning to do with me. Why wouldn’t I want to escape?” You scoffed, huffing in irritation.

“I already told you that I wouldn’t hurt you,” He said, shrugging. “Why did you become a secret agent?” He asked suddenly, his tone light.

“Because I want to protect people that can’t protect themselves. Why did you become a terrorist?” You shot back, no longer hiding the irritation in your voice.

“I’m not a terrorist. I have people that I want to protect, too. We’re the same.” He sighed and buried his face into your neck. He sounded almost like he was in pain.

“How are we the same? You hacked into a government agency and stole secrets and sold them to an enemy nation.” You said, shaking your head in disbelief.

“Did anyone actually tell you what I took, or were you not deemed worthy of that knowledge when they told you to risk your life to hunt me down?”

Your silence was answer enough.

“I stole plans for a military exercise. A coup de etat to be exact. I didn’t sell the plans to anyone, I’ve only been threatening to as leverage to keep the plan from coming to fruition. I don’t want to see people suffering and dying for a political agenda. I only happened across the plan by mistake, I was actually looking for information on a rumor that there was a cure for cancer being hidden from the public.” Doyoung spoke like he had been holding all of this in for too long, his words all coming out in one breath. He breathed in deeply, sending shivers down your spine.

“Do you understand now? I have people I want to protect, too. People that can’t protect themselves.”

You felt Doyoung’s grip on you loosen as he untangled himself from you.

“Follow me. You deserve to see it for yourself.” He walked briskly out of the room, leaving you to stare after him in disbelief. You knew that morality wasn’t black and white, that sometimes the bad guys weren’t all that bad and that politics was a cesspool of corruption, but you had never doubted that what you were doing with your life was ultimately the right thing to do. 

You followed Doyoung to his living room and stood behind him silently as he seated himself at his massive work station. His fingers flew across keyboards faster than your eyesight could register, opening files and programs at lightning speed. His hands stilled as a long document filled the screen.

“I assume you’re multilingual?” He said, swiveling in his chair to face you. You nodded and leaned closer to the screen to skim over the text. You felt faint as you continued reading, clutching his desk for support. There was no doubt in your mind that this was not fabricated, the code and jargon was legitimate and would have taken more skill that he likely possessed to learn and duplicate.

“Sit,” He commanded, albeit gently, offering his chair to you as he rose from it.

You obeyed, covering your eyes with shaking hands. It was a transmission from two foreign countries proposing a coup of the regime of another country. The intention was to pin the blame on an uninvolved country and start a war. It was addressed directly to the President of South Korea, urging him to cooperate to avoid the eradication of the South Korean population.

“This is...terrible.” You said through your hands, at a loss for words, still trying to process everything you’d just read.

“The President has been put in a very precarious position. There is no guarantee that the terms offered will be honored. These men are snakes. They would just as soon turn on us once the opportunity presented itself.” Doyoung said bitterly, reaching over your shoulder to close the files.

“I have a theory you may be interested in,” He said, turning you in the chair to face him and resting his hands on the arms of the chair as he leaned over you.

You peeked at him through your hands, your eyes glistening with tears, waiting for him to continue.

“I think you were meant to be caught so you could help me. The President already informed the senders of this message that it was intercepted. They can’t move until I’m caught, knowledge of their plan renders it useless. The longer I stay alive and free, the longer our country has to create a counter measure free of violence. If I expose this then war will break out, but if I can stay on the run....” Doyoung trailed off, staring intently into your eyes, watching you watching him.

“If you can avoid being caught you can help us survive,” You whispered, steadying your breathing.

Doyoung nodded, his features softened as he reached up and brushed stray tears from your cheeks.

“Will you help me?”

“...Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took ages, this was really supposed to be a oneshot so I had to do this weird thing where I had to try and come up with an actual plot. Also real life got in the way a lot.  
> Anyways, here it is, I hope it isn't the worst. ♡
> 
> UPDATE: As of 5/28/18 this story is officially on a mini-hiatus. When I started writing this it was intended to be a oneshot, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I wanted to keep it going. Unfortunately that means I didn't have a detailed plot or an ending in mind when I wrote it, and that has presented me with the challenge of trying to sort those details out now. I want to take my time with this and make it a story that I can be proud of, so please be patient with me. Thank you!

“So, what you’re telling me is that you have no plan.”

Doyoung shrugged, choosing to ignore you for the endless strings of code scrolling down his monitor. You clenched your fists, trying to keep your temper under control. 

You’d been Doyoung’s captive for a week now, and it had been almost astonishing how uneventful it was. Zero progress was being made on anything, at least as far as you could tell. Granted, you weren’t privy to whatever the hell he did on his computer all hours of the day, but the most excitement you’d endured all week was when you woke up one morning to his face buried in your chest. You clenched your fist tighter at the recollection.

“How am I supposed to help you when you can’t even help yourself? You antagonized entire countries without so much as an idea for how to get out of this alive?” You tried to keep your voice calm but you could hear the exasperation seeping through.

“That isn’t very fair. I’m a genius hacker, not a genius strategist. My first and primary concern was trying to ascertain our country’s stance on the matter, but seeing as they didn’t deem you worth sharing it with before they all but dumped you in my lap, I’m kind of at a loss for the moment.”

You winced at Doyoung’s cold words. You had already started to become accustomed to his condescending attitude but it still stung to be looked down on, even if it wasn’t always entirely intentional on his part.

“Besides, aren’t you supposed to be skilled in problem-solving and getting out of messes like this? Where are your suggestions?” He continued, still not taking his eyes off of the screens flashing before him.

“You honestly want my opinion?”

He turned to face you at last, the backlighting from his monitor giving him an ethereal glow that made you uneasy for reasons you couldn’t quite place.

“Of course I do. You’re a secret agent. A highly trained specialist. You’re obviously very capable. If I wasn’t infinitely more intelligent than you I have every confidence that you would have murdered me at least twice already. I highly doubt you would have been assigned to my pursuit if you were incompetent.” He said matter-of-factly. You couldn’t help but swell a little at the praise, even amidst the biting sarcasm that you were used to from him.

“Well, as underwhelming as it may sound, I think our best chance of success starts with staying right where we are. You’ve insisted that it’s impossible for us to be located here, so it’s an optimal base of operations. We need to gather more information about what we’re up against and what they know before we risk making any moves. The only information I was privy to was that your freedom was a risk to national security and that because the threat extended to other nations that we would be cooperating with the units they sent here, but only to an extent, they would primarily operate independently and intelligence sharing would be limited.” You tapped your finger to your chin thoughtfully, trying to recall any other pertinent information.

Doyoung blinked at you slowly, his face neutral.

“So what you’re saying, in so many words, is that you have no helpful suggestions and intend to rely on my information gathering skills.” He said with a flat tone.

“Don’t disappoint me, genius hacker,” You said shrugging. You had no desire to open more doors for him to decimate your ego. To your mild surprise, he smiled, his bunny teeth gleaming in the artificial lighting.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

He swiveled back around, typing with a renewed fervor. You smiled at his back before turning on your heel to meander off and find some way to be useful while he worked.

“Wait.”

You looked over your shoulder at Doyoung, who was rigid in his seat and leaned close to his screen, so close his nose was almost touching.

“Come look at this. Now.”

You obeyed, your curiosity outweighing your disdain for being bossed around, and peered over his shoulder at the screen, stiffening when your eyes registered what he was trying to show to you.

“Where did you find this?”

“I’ve been data mining your agency and this came up. What does this mean to you?” He stared at you expectantly, his eyes piercing.

Your eyes drank in the familiar code that had become like your native tongue in your time undercover. A screen that was blank save for several lines of what would have appeared to be nonsense to most. This was a message. To you.

“It’s a riddle.” You plopped on to the floor, crossing your legs and massaging your temples as you stared holes into the carpet beneath you, mind racing.

“What does it say? Something about an eye?” Doyoung’s eyes narrowed. You were impressed that he knew that much of your code already, he was definitely not someone to underestimate.

“It says ‘I have a single eye, but cannot see. What am I?’.” You said, still distracted by the racing of your mind.

“That’s easy. It’s a needle. I don’t understand the context, so please enlighten me.” Doyoung said, growing impatient with your lack of explanation.

“Yes. A needle. It’s referring to Seoul Tower, actually. The numbers throughout are a date and time if you unscramble them, tomorrow night. It’s a meeting request.”

Doyoung stared at you, his expression unreadable.

“How do you know that?”

You scoffed.

“You mean aside from being a trained code breaker? What happened to thinking that I was a, how did you put it, ‘highly trained specialist’? This wasn’t exactly difficult. It helps that I know exactly who sent this though, it isn’t the first time he’s used this stupid riddle to tell me to meet him there. The more important question here is the one you haven’t gotten to yet: whether or not we should go.” You said bitterly, growing more uneasy by the second.

“Who sent this? One of your co-workers?”

You grimaced.

“Not quite. His name is Yuta Nakamoto. He’s a Japanese information broker that I’ve worked with on occasion. He’s a little shady and that probably isn’t even his real name but he’s never done me any harm.”

“Why the hell is a Japanese information broker trying to meet up with you? And why did he ask you to meet at Seoul Tower before?”

Your face colored at Doyoung’s questions.

“Well, I’m not too sure what the reason is this time, but we can probably assume that it has something to do with you. Information on you would probably be worth a lot right about now.”

Doyoung glared.

“And the second half of my question?”

“It’s how he asked me out on a date once. That’s so humiliating to say out loud, so please never make me do it again.” You moaned hiding your face in your hands.

“So, your ex-lover. The shady Japanese Information Broker. Wants to ask you on a second date. And this is how he chose to do it.” Doyoung said, his voice monotonous to further emphasize his disbelief.

“He’s not my ex, stop it.” You whined, swatting at Doyoung’s arm.

“Oh, sorry, I meant your CURRENT lover-”

Doyoung was cut off by you landing a well-placed kick at his ankle, causing him to yelp in pain in between his raucous laughter.

You knew you would probably never been lucky enough to catch the attention of a smart (albeit sassy beyond belief), capable, and gorgeous man like Doyoung but you still didn’t want him thinking you were a woman spoken for, just in case he had a taste for mediocrity.

“Well, I think you’ve been fairly well-behaved lately, you’ve toned down the attempted murder quite a bit, so you deserve a fun night out.” Doyoung grinned mischievously before spinning back around in his chair again and resuming his frantic typing, waving one hand to dismiss you before you could respond. You gritted your teeth. There was no point in arguing with him, but you had a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

The sky was clear, not a single cloud to obscure the heavens. You fidgeted a little in your heels, shaking the silver clutch in your hand nervously. You smoothed down the hem of your short, maybe too short, black dress and glanced around. You were surrounded by couples, their faces blurry in the dim light of street lamps.

Doyoung had insisted that you dress to the nines, taking it upon himself to special order a short black cocktail dress with silver accents and matching accessories. You had begrudgingly loosely curled your hair and done your makeup, feeling like you had little choice but to when you were being forced to dress up anyways, and you had to admit to yourself that you looked good. Doyoung, to your ego’s dismay, had made no comment.

You snapped your clutch open and fished a small pocket mirror out, examining your eyeshadow and sighing with relief that it was still intact. Doyoung had been insistent on blindfolding you once again for your excursion and hadn’t even so much as let you see him when he dropped you off, still blindfolded and a little annoyed at him practically shoving you out of the passenger seat in his haste to be on his way.

The sound of your name brought you back to reality and you whirled around, blushing a little as your dress fluttered flirtatiously around the tops of your thighs.

“Ah, Yuta! I was wondering if you would ever show up.” Your face lit up at the sight of an old colleague. It had been so long and frankly you’d forgotten how attractive he was. His hair was medium brown and a little longer than you remembered, lightly parted and teased back from his forehead. He was dressed simply in a large cream colored sweater and jeans but he still managed to look breathtaking.

“I feel so underdressed. You should have let me know you were going to show up looking like a supermodel.” He teased, his eyes raking your figure as he let out a low whistle, earning a wack on the shoulder with your clutch.

“You can stop flirting with your boyfriend whenever you’re ready, this is nauseating.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Doyoung’s voice whispered so closely to your ear, like he could have been standing right behind you.

“Everything alright…?” Yuta’s voice was laced with bemusement rather than concern as he eyed you curiously.  
He doesn’t miss a thing, too sharp for his own good.

You shook your head, smiling reassuringly.

“I’m fine. Maybe I’m the one underdressed though, it’s a little colder out than I expected.”

Doyoung’s voice scoffed in your ear.

You resisted the urge to look for him. You knew he was somewhere nearby, but he had refused to disclose where, choosing to watch the two of you from the shadows instead and transmitting all of his snarky comments through a pair of large stud earrings that he had created himself for the sole purpose of spying on you tonight. You had to admit that you were impressed with his creations, not only were they functional but they didn’t look half bad either (although you weren’t typically one for jewelry).

Yuta wrapped a strong arm around your waist, nearly blinding you with his smile as he pulled you flush against him.

“I didn’t bring an extra jacket, so this will have to suffice.” He said, smiling wider as you two started aimlessly strolling through the park.

Doyoung made a noise that sounded suspiciously like he’d thrown up in his mouth.

“So, Yuta, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Ah, always right to business as always. How can you even say the world pleasure with a straight face?”

“I manage. Explain yourself, please.” You fixed him with a tight smile, hoping to emphasize that you didn’t have time for unnecessary pleasantries.

Yuta sighed, his smile fading and leaving him looking like a completely different person.

“I know you were looking for Kim Doyoung. I also know that you found him and he captured you. What I’d like to know is how you managed to escape him for a date night with me and how much of this he can hear.” He said nonchalantly, as if he was merely inquiring after your family’s health.

“Tell him that I can hear enough to know that he’s stalling and I don’t like it.”

Yuta shook with earnest laughter when you repeated Doyoung’s message, his hand sliding south to cup your hip as he pressed himself into you, leaned into your ear and whispered, sending shivers down your spine.

“Tell him that it was foolish to let you out in public, especially looking so scandalous. We are being followed. Keep your eyes forward.” He smiled into your cheek, keeping you close against him and looking ever the affectionate couple.

“If it was so foolish then why did you invite me here?” You asked coyly, leaning your head on his shoulder, careful not to put your weight on your ear as you played along with him.

“Sweetheart, did you forget my line of work? I could have made a fortune sending someone else to meet you here in place of me. I haven’t forgotten all the favors you’ve done for me, or how cute you are, so consider this a token of my affection. Leave the country as soon as you can and let Hackerman fend for himself. Getting yourself involved is only going to invite disaster. I have a passport under a new name and plane tickets to Japan here for you if you’ll take them.”

You picked your head up, locking your eyes with his and searching them for any sign of insincerity. Yuta was always smiling and joking around, but when he was serious you knew that he meant it. Playful as he may be, he didn’t like to mince words when it came to business. Your heart sank. He really must have thought it was impossible to make a difference if that was what he wanted to meet you for.

“I can’t just walk away from this, Yuta. I can’t do nothing, not guilt-free. Instead of telling me to be a coward, please, help me.” You could hear the pleading in your voice. You wouldn’t normally take a weak stance like this, especially during a bargain with an associate, but you were truly desperate. You knew Yuta was well-connected and he could get exactly what you needed if he didn’t have it already, even if you weren’t sure what it was that you needed in the first place.

“Ah, abominable justice. How often it stands in the way of wisdom.” He said, almost to himself as he avoided your gaze, instead casting a forlorn look skyward.

You had finally stopped walking and had found yourself at the entrance of a large, ornately decorated hotel.

“We should talk about this inside.” He said, squeezing your hip and looking at you meaningfully.

In your peripheral you could see the shadowy figures that had been tailing you for the duration of your romantic evening stroll and your breath caught. This was dangerous. As much as you wanted to trust Yuta you knew it would be incredibly stupid, for lack of a fancier word, to enter an enclosed space with him. You were already in his territory, the only comfort at your disposal being whatever Doyoung knew that inspired him to insist that this entire ordeal had been a smart move. 

Unfortunately staying outside with your uninvited guests wasn’t a very appealing option either.

Your fingers twitched reflexively towards your hip in annoyance, wishing that he had at least allowed you to equip yourself with a weapon, while still understanding why he didn’t. Your chances of being able to best Yuta in hand to hand combat were limited, from what little amount of information about his personal life you had managed to dig up you knew that he was, well, dangerous to put it simply.

He seemed to have some sort of gang affiliation but every lead was a dead end. It was like he didn’t even exist. A phantom. He had made it clear in all of your interactions that as long as you were an asset to him that he would mutually protect you, but you weren’t sure that would still ring true if the right price was offered.

As if in answer to some unspoken prayer, Doyoung’s voice breathed relief in your ear.

“It’s alright. Go with him. I’ve already infiltrated the hotel’s surveillance system, it looks clean. I have a .30 caliber rifle round with his name on it if he tries anything.”

You fought to keep your face neutral at the discovery that Doyoung was positioned somewhere with a sniper rifle. You guessed that was probably a very large part of why he kept you in the dark on the way here…literally.

You nodded once, allowing Yuta to steer you through the automatic doors and into the lobby. Neither of you spoke as he pressed the call elevator button. Your arms were crossed across your chest, your nails digging crescent moons into your triceps. Each floor the elevator fell towards the lobby where you were waiting seemed to raise your anxiety, making you hyper aware of your surroundings.

You knew this feeling too well. Everything was in slow motion but moving too fast at the same time. Colors felt too bright, noises were loud and yet muffled. Everything looked too sharp.

A chime sounded from somewhere that sounded too far away to be meant for you and the elevator doors slid open, inviting you inside.

You stepped into the elevator with Yuta and watched him press the button for the top floor followed by a series of other buttons. As the doors shut you could see Yuta watching you intently in the highly polished gold surface.

You turned to face him and there was something unfamiliar in his face. You stared at each other for a few moments before you looked away, somehow shy, turning to face forward again. You wanted to ask what was on his mind, but you felt like if you broke the silence it would make things stranger in some way or another, so you opted to stare at your distorted likeness in the door in silence as the lift slowly ascended to the top floor.

Another distant chime announced your arrival and you watched your and Yuta’s reflections retreat from one another as the elevator doors opened, revealing a very large and extravagant penthouse suite. 

The ceilings were impossibly high and most of the suite seemed to be constructed with either glass or highly polished silver metal, the furnishings almost exclusively in black leather. It was very minimalistic, yet modern, and it reminded you of Doyoung’s apartment which lightened the weight in your stomach just a bit. There were ceiling to floor windows lining the wall opposite the door with a gorgeous and expansive view of the skyline.  You sheepishly thought to yourself that the suite matched your outfit uncannily well, and couldn’t help wondering if Doyoung had intended it to.

Yuta sighed, bee-lining for the miniature bar and pouring himself a glass of amber liquid. He silently raised it to you in offering but you declined, shaking your head.

“Don’t know why I bothered, but I always hope that one day I’ll spend the evening with the beautiful woman I met years ago instead of the secret agent I always seem to see instead.” He laughed, almost bitterly, before draining the glass and setting it back on the counter with a distinct echo of glass striking marble.  He made his way to the black leather sofa that was facing the skyline, motioning for you to join him.

You sat next to him and watched him expectantly, waiting impatiently for him to speak.

“Yuta…” You started, but he held up one hand to silence you, still staring resolutely at the night sky.

“You won’t go to Japan.” 

It was more a statement than a question but you nodded in confirmation all the same.

“And you want me to help you do…whatever it is you hope to accomplish in some other way?”

You nodded again. He sighed again, finally turning to face you, expressionless.

“What do I hope to gain from risking my life for this? I’ve already put myself in danger just being here with you, but I did it with the expectation that you would be leaving with me and we could wash our hands of this.”

“And what, exactly, did you hope to gain from that?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuta smirked, turning to face you, resting his hand on your thigh, just below the hem of your dress.

“Only everything that I’ve ever wanted.”

You inhaled sharply, your shock written all over your face. His words weren’t much but his body language communicated everything as clear as day. Your leg where Yuta’s large hand was resting felt like it was on fire and you could feel heat radiating from your face.

Yuta was always flirtatious but you always took it with a grain of salt, assuming that was just his personality. You’d never even considered the possibility that he could actually be interested in you and you were too taken aback by this new information that you couldn’t even properly consider it.

Before you could collect yourself enough to respond the familiar chime of the elevator echoed through the room. Yuta threw himself on the floor, pulling you with him, and groped around under the sofa finally extracting two 9MM pistols that were concealed there, handing one to you as he cocked the other.

You nodded, cocking yours as well, crawling to the opposite side of the couch but keeping your eyes on Yuta, waiting for his signal.

He raised one finger and pointed towards the door, both of you springing into action simultaneously. You leaped forward, landing onto your stomach and rolling back onto your side, your pistol aimed at whoever was dumb enough to try and take the two of you on and walk through the front door. It was a tall man, dressed entirely in black with his face covered by a black scarf. Only his eyes were visible but it was too far off for them to tell you much about his identity.

Why the fuck hadn’t Doyoung warned you about this? Now that you thought about it he had been oddly silent for some time now, you hoped he was okay….

“Any weapons on the ground and hands where we can see them if you value your fucking life. If I have to fire a single shot know that your death will not come swiftly.” Yuta shouted, but the intruder remained undeterred.

The stranger raised his arms and placed them on his face instead of his head, tugging at the fabric that obscured his identity.

You gaped, dumb-founded, as the scarf fell away and revealed an absolutely furious Doyoung.

“If you don’t lower your gun now I will rip your entire shitty operation apart from the seams and collectively fuck you and each one of your affiliates in ways you’ve only dreamed of late at night when you’re alone.” Doyoung hissed, glaring directly at Yuta and ignoring both you and your stunned silence.

“Would now be a good time to mention that I’ve cracked all of your off-shore accounts wide open and started siphoning money out of them as soon as I saw your message? You’re losing an average of 20 Yen every second that you waste staring at me and trying to get the three brain cells you have left to do some actual work, in addition to the 2.8 million Yen you’ve already lost.”

Yuta looked like he was being strangled. He placed his pistol on the floor in front of him, sliding it across the smooth marble floor to Doyoung, placing his hands above his head and lowering his eyes in deference.

“Oh, and don’t bother waiting up for your lackeys, they’ve long since been disposed of.” Doyoung sneered, picking up Yuta’s discarded pistol and stalking towards him.

“I have to admit, I was sincerely impressed with your daring. Execution, not so much. Very sloppy. Hacking a government database and betting that we would see it? Banking on no one else knowing about your cute date night all that time ago or figuring out your riddle? Better lucky than good, I suppose.” Doyoung’s smile stretched wider with every cutting word that left his lips while Yuta’s scowl only deepened.

“Fuck you.” Yuta spat, his eyes reduced to slits, teeming with hatred as Doyoung loomed over him.

Doyoung laughed, if you could call it that. It was a harsh sound, like a bark.

“That’s not what you really want, we both know that now.” He said, crouching down and ruffling Yuta’s hair, antagonizing him further. You finally found your voice.

“Doyoung, what the hell is going on?” Your voice sounded foreign, hollow, like it belonged to someone else. Doyoung finally turned to face you, his face impassive.

“Be quiet for now, please. I’m handling this. I’ll explain later.”

Fury coursed through your veins as you raised the pistol Yuta had given you, pointing it directly between Doyoung’s eyes. 

“Explanations happen right now. From both of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever, hope you don't hate it ;~; ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING: a lot of blood.

Doyoung’s eyes were dangerous slits and trained directly on your own rather than on the barrel of your gun aimed at him.

“Put it down.” He whispered, his tone arctic.

“You asked for my help. That means treating me as an equal. I’m not your subordinate.” Your voice was clear and unwavering, and twice as frigid as Doyoung’s.

“I’ll explain, I swear to you, but get the fucking gun out of my face first.”

You stared at each other, your stalemate finally coming to an end as Doyoung realized you couldn’t be convinced. You couldn’t trust him right now. Not until you figured out what the hell just happened.

Doyoung’s gun was still pointed at Yuta, and yours was still pointed at him. 

Six watchful eyes flitted between three tense bodies.

“Yuta. Explain yourself.” 

Doyoung’s eyes, if possible, narrowed even further and he opened his mouth to protest not being asked to speak first.

“Doyoung, shut up until I tell you otherwise. You had every opportunity to tell me everything beforehand, so I trust you’ll take no issue with continuing to keep it to yourself for the time being.” You snapped, your eyes not leaving Yuta’s face which remained impressively devoid of any betrayal of his emotions.

Doyoung’s mouth shut again, his lips set in a hard line.

Yuta inhaled sharply through his nose, holding your gaze with his own.

“You know me as Nakamoto Yuta, an information broker and perhaps a friend. Neither of those things are false, but first and foremost I am a boss in a large Japanese gang-”

You couldn’t resist rolling your eyes.

“Color me surprised. Moving on.”

You’d known for some time that Yuta was likely involved in some shady dealings, most likely gang-related, both by the sheer amount of information he had access to as well as the overall lack of reliable public records on him. Everyone in the agency knew. He wasn’t doing anything shady in your country so it wasn’t your problem, as long as he kept supplying you with valuable information and kept his nose clean on South Korean soil it wasn’t your business either.

“As I’m sure you are well-aware, war is a playground for a criminal organization. It is an excellent business opportunity, perhaps the best. My superiors tasked me with hunting down the hacker Kim Doyoung and killing him. I assume that I can skip my explanation as to why?”

You nodded curtly, signaling him to continue.

“I was informed that he was working with someone from South Korean intelligence and when I found out that person was you….” Yuta faltered, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

“When I found out you were helping him, I appealed to my colleagues. Convinced them to let me capture you instead of kill you. That you would be valuable. That’s all there is to it. I didn’t want to kill you.” His eyes shone with some unidentifiable emotion at the end of his story. You could tell he was being honest, there weren’t any glaring logical fallacies although you sensed he was withholding some information.

“Why was saving me a priority?” You asked, curiosity getting the best of you.

Yuta laughed bitterly.

“Do I not make it painstakingly obvious enough every time I’m with you? I want you. Not just physically, although that is certainly part of it.” His eyes roamed your figure, darkening as they lingered at the short hem of your dress.

“I’m basically obligated to marry, you know. I need an heir for all the work I’ve done to really mean shit. If I had to spend the rest of my life putting up with one woman I would be relieved if it was someone as beautiful, smart, and capable as you are. I like you. I would want to keep you.” He said matter-of-factly, his eyes never leaving yours. You tried your best to keep your face neutral, but your emotions were a whirlwind.

A prolific mob boss wanted to marry you. As if this situation couldn’t get any more ridiculous. You could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on already.

“Doyoung.”

The sound of his name was signal enough for him to stop pouting and launch into his explanation.

“I knew someone was looking for me, someone working…independently. Originally I was just going to ignore them, maybe send them on a wild goose chase, and so on. But then they sent that coded message. I didn’t anticipate you knowing the person. It was a useful advantage and presented a unique opportunity to learn more about our present situation. Telling you me plan would have only complicated things. That’s it.” 

You glowered at Doyoung, the anger you hadn’t successfully quelled bubbling to the surface yet again.

“You had no right to use me as bait for your stupid scheme. I am not a tool.” You hissed. Doyoung merely shrugged.

“I saw no tactical advantage in telling you. If anything it would have been a liability. You have a personal relationship with him.” 

“You don’t get a choice.” You growled.

“Don’t I? I felt like I did when I chose not to tell you.” He tilted his head at you questioningly, his eyes cold and with no trace of guilt for what he’d done.

“We can continue to discuss this later. What do you intend to do with Yuta now?” 

You may not be excessively close with Yuta but you knew him well enough to know that he was very talented and determined if nothing else. He would never stop hunting you if he decided this is what he wanted.

Doyoung smiled, but it was more like a grimace.

“That depends on him, doesn’t it?”

They faced each other once again, intense dislike etched into each of their faces.

“Give me the names of everyone behind this. How do I end this?”

Yuta shook with laughter, slapping his forehead loudly with his palm.

“You’ve got to be kidding. You really can’t be serious.” Yuta choked out between laughs. By the look on Doyoung’s face he was absolutely serious.

“Who are you, the Punisher? This goes deeper than someone like you could comprehend. You could get rid of everyone at the helm and there will be someone else waiting to take their place. Are you so naive that you think you can do anything? No matter what course history takes, blood will be shed. Innocent people will die. Be it on your hands or someone else’s. Its kill or be killed, and a weak kid like you will never understand that.” He spat, the disgust plain on his face. 

You could not have hoped to be in a room with two people more different from one another. You had to admit that Yuta had a good point. There was no way you could get rid of everyone that wanted to start a war or cause harm. You couldn’t keep everyone from getting hurt, so where do you draw the line? You knew this would be an issue going in but maybe the more optimistic side of you hoped there would be an easy way out after all.

Yuta continued on in Doyoung’s silence.

“So, tell me, how do you decide who’s life is more worth saving? What gives you the fucking right?”

“It doesn’t take a genius to know that blaming another country for something just because you have a problem with them is wrong. What would you do then?” Doyoung said, his voice slightly raised, the gun in his hand shaking as he slowly lost his composure. 

Yuta rolled his eyes. 

“I’d mind my own fucking business because I grew up a long time ago and have long since figured out that super heroes aren’t real. You were dead the day a nobody like you decided to try make a difference.”

Doyoung’s eyes were wide and unblinking, staring at some point in space that may or may not have actually existed. His arm, whether consciously or not, started to lower.

Then the gunshot rang out.

Everything was in slow motion.

The sound of the bullet exploding from the barrel and reverberating through the large, open space.

The casing ejecting and clinking delicately as it bounced on the marble floor.

Doyoung dropping to his knees and clutching his chest, eyes wide with shock, hands shaking violently and desperately trying to stop the blood pouring from his chest.

Yuta towered over him, his face showing no trace of emotion, as he held the gun that Doyoung had been pointing at him only a few seconds ago, the barrel still smoking from the shot fired.

“Work on that loose grip.” He sneered, tucking his reclaimed pistol in the waistband of his pants.

You could tell at a glance that the wound wasn’t necessarily fatal on its own but he would bleed out if you didn’t bind it quickly. You took a step forward, stopping when Yuta’s arm raised again, this time pointing his weapon at you.

He looked up from where Doyoung was writhing in agony on the floor, fixing his cold eyes on you.

“Yuta, please.” You said quietly, eyes pleading.

“I’ve risked my life for you so many times already tonight,” He replied, almost tenderly, “You would really ask for more?”

“Yes.”

Yuta rolled his eyes, exasperated, and lowered his weapon, returning it to his waistband. He trudged over to the couch, collapsing on to it with a heavy sigh. You heard some rustling noises and then the pungent smell of tobacco filled your nostrils, tendrils of smoke dancing towards the ceiling from where Yuta sat calmly surveying the skyline like he had been with you only a few minutes earlier, as if none of this was happening.

You briskly walked towards Doyoung, who had curled into the fetal position in a growing pool of his own blood, eyes bulging and unfocused.

You sat him up, examining the wound. As you thought, it didn’t seem to have pierced his lungs or any major organs or arteries. It was a showy wound and looked nastier than it was, but it was shallow. You’d always known Yuta to be an excellent shot, at this close of range the likelihood that he would miss a kill like this was…low. You glanced over at where he was still smoking in silence on the couch thoughtfully.

Doyoung’s ragged gasps for air brought your mind back to the task at hand. You tore two long strips from the bottom of your dress, ignoring how much more revealing it made your already skimpy outfit. You balled up one piece of the cloth and stuffed it in Doyoung’s mouth and retrieved Yuta’s bottle of liquor from earlier where it sat forgotten on the table.

The thin fabric wasn’t enough to quell the bloodcurdling screams that erupted from Doyoung as you poured a generous amount of the amber liquid on his bullet wound. He writhed around, thrashing, trying desperately to escape you, his eyes bulging and rolling wildly. You used your body weight to hold him down as best you could and dug your fingers into his flesh, finally prying the bullet from it after several long, arduous minutes of struggle. You took the second strip of cloth and wrapped it tightly around Doyoung’s shoulder to staunch the wound.

You leaned back onto your hands, making bloody prints on the floor, and sighed loudly, suddenly overcome with exhaustion both mental and physical. You were alert again when you felt cold metal at your temple. Yuta was leaned over the back of the couch, pistol pressed to your head, watching you with pursed lips.

“I’ve done you enough favors now. It’s your turn to do me a few.”

***

* * *

 

The sound of a door opening made you rise from the bed, your brow furrowed. You’d been waiting for what felt like days when in reality it had only been a few short hours at worst.

Yuta entered, flanked by two men in all black suits with sunglasses. Yuta was dressed overly casually by comparison. His hair was pushed back under a white beanie and he was wearing an expensive looking leather jacket over a red t-shirt with ripped jeans. He almost looked like a celebrity with his body guards rather than a dangerous criminal with his henchmen.

“Where is he?” You asked, your voice hoarse from lack of use.

Yuta shrugged. 

“Do you want to see him?” 

You nodded, maybe too quickly, regretting your eagerness when Yuta smirked and took several steps towards you, gripping your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“I can’t believe you’re asking me to see other men as soon as I come home. Where did I go wrong with this relationship?” He tutted, pouting dramatically.

You glared at him, choosing to stay silent. A show of rebellion wouldn’t do you any favors now.

 

_“I’ve done you enough favors now. It’s your turn to do me a few.”_

_You stared straight ahead as you waited for Yuta to elaborate. You should have known it would come to this. Nothing from him was ever without it’s price._

_He inhaled deeply from his cigarette, letting plumes of smoke unfurl from his nose lazily._

_“Since I’ve so generously allowed you both to live tonight it seems you have a been left with a hefty debt to repay. You’ll both be in my care now. Luckily for your friend that means he’s afforded the liberation of a new identity and a safe place to live in exchange for his services to me. Unluckily for you, however….”  
_

_Yuta’s hand cupped your other cheek, turning your head so you were facing him and the barrel of the gun._

_“You’ll have to pay your debt back another way.”  
_

You glanced down at your left hand, frowning deeply at the glittering rock that sat between your pinky and middle finger. Forced marriage was an unorthodox way to repay a debt to someone but you supposed it was fair in its own twisted way, a life for a life. 

Yuta had been true to his word about respecting you and not forcing himself on you (he very confidently insisted that you would come to him when you were ready) and making sure that both you and Doyoung were safe for the time being. He’d faked both of your deaths using the hotel room as a backdrop for a murder-suicide that night so many weeks ago when you met in Seoul, taking care to make it obvious to anyone that looked closely enough that it was staged, ensuring that the political stalemate that Doyoung’s existence created remained intact.

Then you’d gone from being a prisoner in your home country to being a prisoner on foreign land instead.

He made smuggling two dead people from one country to another seem easy, and you would be lying to yourself if you said that you weren’t impressed. You had very little recollection of coming to Japan at all though, and Doyoung had been unconscious the entire trip, leading you to suspect that Yuta had drugged you both without your realizing. You never thought you would miss Doyoung’s stupid blindfold tactic, but it was easily a preference over being drugged.

It was astonishing, really, that it had only been a handful of weeks and you’d already settled in to your new life in Osaka somewhat comfortably. Well, as comfortably as you could in captivity under near constant surveillance. Despite that, you were thankful to the endless hours of agent training that had made you so adaptable.

Yuta sighed, looking a little annoyed with you, startling you out of your thoughts.

“You want to see him, right? Come on.” He turned and strode out of your room without waiting for you to reply or start following him.

You jogged a little to catch up with him, falling into step at his side, his guards following the two of you closely.

The building you were being kept in was large and too…white, reminiscent of a doctor’s office. It was quiet, there was no chatter, no noise to indicate there was a single soul there. The only sound was the clicking of Yuta’s guard’s heels and the buzzing of fluorescent lights above you. There were no windows. You could tell this wasn’t his actual home; probably a temporary residence for you and a permanent one for Doyoung.

The silence stretched on as you followed Yuta through too many winding hallways that looked exactly the same for you to keep track of until he finally stopped in front of a nondescript looking door.

Your tried to keep your breathing even as Yuta unlocked it and turned the knob. You hadn’t seen Doyoung since you’d arrived in Japan and you weren’t sure what to expect. 

You were a little disappointed to find he was, in fact, sound asleep.

The room he was confined to was similar to your own, comfortable enough but almost eerily nondescript, again reminding you of some kind of hospital room. The furnishings seemed hastily acquired and were positioned awkwardly, as if they’d been tossed in there carelessly. The biggest difference between your room and Doyoung’s though was that one wall of his room was covered by a long computer desk with several monitors along it, confirming your suspicion of what Yuta had meant by Doyoung’s “services to him”.

“Lazy bum,” Yuta spat, rolling his eyes, “Get up and do your damn job.” He kicked the edge of Doyoung’s bed, earning an angry grunt from its occupant.

“Go away.” 

On your second inspection of the room it became apparent that Doyoung hadn’t been sleeping at all. His computer monitors were flickering with unfinished work on them, he had clearly jumped into bed to try and avoid whoever was coming to see him. You suppressed a chuckle in the palm of your hand. While there wasn’t anything distinctly amusing about the position you’d found yourselves in you couldn’t help appreciating how Doyoung was always unapologetically himself.

“I said get UP, you have company.” Yuta stalked over to the bed, ripping back the covers and revealing a shirtless and very irritable looking Doyoung.

You breath caught in your throat as you made eye contact with your former captor, his bunny-like eyes going wide at the sight of you.

“One minute.”

Doyoung leapt to his feet as soon as the door clicked shut, indicating you were alone, and strode towards you. Anger was radiating from his thin form and you fought back the inappropriate thoughts about how incredibly sexy he looked stalking towards you in nothing but his boxers.

“What the fuck have you done.”

It wasn’t a question. He was practically shaking with fury as he glowered down at you.

“I did what I had to.” You said, tilting your chin up defiantly. You knew the situation was less than ideal but it was what kept you both alive and you weren’t at all sorry about it.

“If I’d known getting involved with you would end up with me becoming the indentured servant of a less than appreciative mob boss then I would have killed you on the spot the day I met you.” Doyoung hissed, his eyes boring into yours as he drew himself to his full height.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that taking it upon yourself to meet with said fucking mob boss to try and _intimidate him into helping us_ without consulting me first had absolutely nothing to do with the mess that we’re in.” You spat back, venom dripping from every word, prodding his bare chest angrily with your index finger. He was nowhere near forgiven for pulling that stunt, especially now that your situation had swiftly gone from bad to worse.

“Besides, you’re not the only one who’s made sacrifices.” You continued bitterly, holding up your hand to show him the large diamond nestled at the base of your ring finger.

Doyoung’s scowl broke as he gaped at your hand, his mouth falling open. He started to speak but the door swung open, revealing Yuta.

He strode forward silently, taking your hand in his and dragging you along with him towards the door.

“Time’s up. Back to work.”

You took one final glance at Doyoung before Yuta led you from the room and out of sight, lamenting that all you’d had time to do is bicker with one another.


End file.
